L O V E
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- Love was made for me and you.


**L-O-V-E**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon or the song _L-O-V-E _by Nat King Cole.

_**Summary: **Love was made for me and you._

A/N: I'm not dead yet! So I was listening to this song and got inspired. Plus, it also helped get through my massive case of writer's block. So be expecting updates for the rest of my stories and series. There's four parts to this and each part is kind of a vignette from Mitsuru's POV. Sort of. It takes place after the series, but let's just pretend that Mahiru and Mitsuru never kissed. So yeah, just go with it.

_

* * *

_

L is for the way you look at me

He loves her eyes.

They're blue. But not just any blue, of course _her _eyes can't be just one simple shade of blue. When she's laughing, they're blueberry blue. When she's angry, they're thundercloud blue. When she cries, they're Starry Night blue. When she's confused, they're water color blue. When she's daydreaming, they're the sky after it rains blue.

And when she's looking at him, they're…a blue impossible to describe.

As if that wasn't enough, she has this little routine for when she stares at him.

Usually it's while they're working, she taking orders and him doing all of the random little odd jobs. He's able to feel her eyes burning on the back of his neck before he even turns around. When he does, he looks straight at her with a glare. But she doesn't look away like most people would. She merely blushes prettily in embarrassment at being caught, smiles at him, and stares for a few more seconds, her damn sapphires for eyes glittering, before going back to work.

It drives him nuts, how she's always watching him with That Look in her eyes. That Look being the twinkle in her eyes, the slight flush of her cheeks, the sparkling smile.

But what always get him are her eyes.

Her eyes remind him of home.

--

_O is for the only one I see_

Every single time he closes his eyes, he sees her.

Smiling, laughing, asking him why he doesn't sing. It was almost as worse as the staring.

But what was the absolute worse was when he slept.

Blonde hair and blue eyes haunt his dreams. The first day he met her, he dreamed of killing her. Then it slowly started to change the day after she brought him back from the dead.

It went from killing her, to apologizing to her, to talking with her, to laughing with her, to touching her, to holding her hand, to hugging her, to kissing her, to…

He can't get her out of his head. No matter where he goes or what he does, there she is, always in the back of his mind. It's enough to make any normal person crazy.

But of course, he's far from normal. And really, if he had the choice, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Well, except maybe to actually be with her in reality instead of his dreams.

--

_V is very, very extraordinary_

He's met other girls before, as hard as it is to believe. He can't remember them very well, except their annoying, bubblegum voices and skimpy clothes that were tiny enough for a doll. They were like every other girl you'd meet on the street, see in movies, or watch on TV.

She isn't anything like that, and never could be, because she's better then them. Or at least in his eyes she is.

She knows who she is and is comfortable with herself. That's what he admires about her, and was probably what drew him to her in the first place.

But what he truly loves about her is her unending forgiveness. _He _tried to kill her, and yet she doesn't care. Dawn's Venus, their dubbed enemy, tried to kill not only her, but her friends too, and now she's friends with them. He just can't get over how big of a heart she has.

He only wishes that he held a special place in it.

--

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

He can't take it anymore.

This whole being in love thing, it's making him crazy. He can't do _anything_ without being reminded of her. Whether he's eating, or washing dishes, or brushing his freakin' teeth, _he can't stop thinking about her._

So he's decided that he's finally going to tell her how he feels. Really.

He's waiting outside her room while he listens to her say goodnight to everyone downstairs. When he hears her coming up the stairs, he begins to have doubts. Does he really want to do this? Does he really want to put his heart on the line?

She rounds the corner and instantly sees him; can't go back now. She approaches, looking at him curiously.

"Mitsuru, what're you doing here? I thought you already went to bed."

"I…uh…" Crap. He hadn't really planned anything except saying he was in love with her. Maybe he could just do that. Yeah, and maybe even kiss her, if she let him.

"Mitsuru?" She stepped closer and put a hand on his arm.

Before she could react, or he could think better of it, he leaned in and quickly, but gently, kissed her. It lasted about second, but it seemed longer.

When he started pulling back, she practically jumped into his arms and kissed him again, only more passionately.

Mitsuru was shocked, but hardly complained, and kissed her back just as fiercely.

Eventually they both needed to breath. They broke apart, panting, and he whispered, "I love you, Mahiru."

She looked up at him, giving him The Look, and she responded, "I know," and kissed him again.

Mitsuru was no expert when it came to girls, but he had a feeling that that meant she loved him too.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review please! Happy Mother's Day everyone!

"I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I guess maybe I've even loved you before I saw you."

-George Eastman, _A Place in the Sun_


End file.
